


Совершенство в третьей степени (чтоб его... И можно три раза)

by desterra



Series: Он, он и доверие [1]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Милт Чемберлен идеален, а Расс Эгнью в идеальность не верит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершенство в третьей степени (чтоб его... И можно три раза)

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, это первая зарисовка из серии, поедающей мой разум. В конце концов, нужно же довести всё до логического финала: пони, радуга, сердца.

Милт идеален. Совершенен. До приторности. Той самой сладости, которая либо отправляет в сахарную кому, либо заставляет прощаться с собственными кишками. Идеальное личико, идеальная причёска, идеальный костюм. Совершенное спокойствие, совершенное рукопожатие, совершенная коммуникативность, чтоб её. Держится весь такой с идеальным совершенством, и Рассу плевать, что там говорит грамматика о подобных предложениях. Потому что чёртов Милт «Улыбаемся-и-Машем» Чемберлен каждой своей идеальной порой излучает долбанное совершенство. Наверняка его миленькая мордочка ни разу не плюхалась в холодную мерзкую лужу, потому что он не вышагивает по разбитому асфальту, он, сука, парит над ним в пяти сантиметрах, а пыль и грязь расступаются перед его совершенными ботинками от личного сапожника. И проклятая осанка а-ля «Встречаем Короля» ни фига не от усилий и усердий. Это проклятые, сука, крылья, невидимые для глаз простых смертных, но оттягивающие плечи и задирающие идеальный нос к небесам.  
За всю свою жизнь Расс крепко усвоил одну нехитрую истину: не бывает совершенных людей, бывают отменные лжецы. А Милт Чемберлен самый лживый лжец из существующих на белом свете. И вывести принца Очаровашку на чистую воду придётся именно Рассу, как будто когда-то кто-то другой решался влезть в дурно пахнущую кучу словесного дерьма, только чтобы вытащить оттуда ещё более вонючую правду. Но Рассу не привыкать.  
Второй очень важный урок, усвоенный Рассом в далёком детстве, гласил: бей противника его же оружием. И никто, действительно никто на проклятой планете Земля не пожелал бы оказаться на приёмном конце шквального огня детектива Эгнью. Жаль, что мистер Идеал об этом не знает. Хотя нет, Рассу ни капли не жаль.  
Знаешь, говорит он однажды, ты бесишь, и дзэн твой бесит, и эго, размером с планету Юпитер, упакованное в киндер-сюрприз, бесит, и благостность твоя бесит.  
Благостность, уточняет этот придурок, идеально вскидывая совершенную бровь, как будто Рассу не положено знать такие мудрёные слова.  
Ага, соглашается Расс и с тщательно выверенным дружелюбием возвращает Милту долбанную идеальную улыбку: тридцать два зуба, пустые глаза и ничем не прикрытое стремление казаться хорошим.  
Выкуси, не говорит, но громко думает Расс. То, что он не любит утруждать себя выписыванием кренделей из притворной вежливости и лицемерного участия, не значит, что он не владеет этим навыком. Не при его жизненном опыте.  
Доброе утро, Милт, широко улыбается он и очень вежливо дожидается ответной любезности.  
С твоего позволения, всё с той же улыбкой огибает агента по широкой дуге, принимая документы у Холли.  
Если ты не против, лучится дружелюбием, стоя у открытой двери, капитан поручила мне ввести тебя в курс дела. Но ты, наверняка, всё уже знаешь, поэтому предлагаю опустить ненужные подробности и отправиться на место преступления.  
Нет-нет, что ты, машет рукой, твори свои технические чудеса, у тебя это получается гораздо лучше...  
...чем у нас, простых смертных, висит в воздухе не высказанное, но отлично читаемое.  
Что-то случилось, спрашивает Милт и едва заметно поводит плечом, прерывая свой собственный идеальный доклад.  
Ну что ты, ласково, словно душевнобольному, отвечает Расс, всё прекрасно. Продолжай, ты говорил об отпечатках.  
Надо отдать должное Милту, он держится целых три дня, а в первый даже наслаждается. Кажется. Вроде бы. Но чем дальше, тем отчётливее разница в том, как Расс ведёт себя с Милтом и остальным миром. Очень тонкая, ничем не прошибаемая граница.  
Есть ты, не говорит Расс, и есть все остальные.  
Есть настоящий я, молчит он, и есть я с тобой.  
Выкуси.  
И мистер Я-Всегда-Держу-Себя-в-Руках продолжает улыбаться идеальной улыбкой, вот только скрип зубов слышат, наверное, в Детройте.  
Это только начало, не обращает на него внимания Расс, выстукивая по лбу телефонной трубкой незамысловатый ритм. Этот звонок не имеет отношения к Милту, и внешние признаки вежливости здесь ни к чему.  
Холли складывает губы в идеальную "О" и в знак поддержки сжимает предплечье человека-невидимки. Ей опасаться нечего, она на правильной стороне границы.  
Ты что-то хотел, спрашивает Расс, завершив разговор, и принимает нарочито открытую позу, всем своим видом излучая терпение и понимание. Бесит. И знает, что бесит. Проходится лезвием вежливости по идеальному фасаду.  
Не нужно так, просит Милт.  
Прости, искренне извиняется Расс, я не понимаю о чём ты.  
И смотрит. Смотрит, как за мистером Совершенство печально хмурится обычный человек.


End file.
